Mobile data recorders, such as aviation type flight recorders, are well known. These devices are commonly used to make continuous recordings of the conditions which exist during and relating to aircraft operation. The devices are typically multiple input units wherein a plurality of input signals are recorded. The inputs are usually coupled to a plurality of input signal sending devices, such as sensors for airspeed, landing gear positions, control surface positions, attitude, altitude, engine operating parameters, as well as the positions of the controls for the aircraft such as throttle, brakes, and the like. These devices are typically housed in a crash resistant structure, and upon a crash, the recordings of parameters which existed immediately prior to the crash are preserved for later review and analysis.
This information can be used to virtually recreate situations which have occurred. The information can then be used by repair and maintenance personnel, airline officials for evaluation of the craft and crew, regulatory authorities for incident or crash analysis, and insurance companies for liability and premium determinations.
In an automotive context, devices which identify and alert drivers to the existence of specific conditions are also well known. These are often in the form of simple gauges or indicator lights, buzzers and the like which are used to inform the operator of excessive or insufficient operating parameters, or even potentially unsafe conditions. These include excessive vehicle speed, engine speed and temperature, insufficient coolant, oil and fuel levels, low oil pressure or electrical system voltage, unbuckled seat belts, and the like. More technically sophisticated devices, such as automotive computers, are able to monitor and record diagnostic information for future reference and repair of systems controlled by the computer, such as engines and anti lock brake systems.
While these systems have been designed to notify operators of specific conditions or to record conditions for future reference, it would be desirable to have a variation upon a combination of these systems. Such a device would not only inform operators of unsafe conditions, the recorded information would improve authorities' ability to perform accident reconstruction, and would enable vehicle owners and insurance companies to evaluate the driving habits of vehicle operators. In such an application, continuous recording of information would be unnecessary and wasteful of storage resources, particularly since it is the information pertaining to the prevalent conditions during unsafe operation of the vehicle which is of most interest.
Unfortunately, an automotive unsafe condition recorder would likely be found objectionable by vehicle owners and drivers, not only because of the increased cost of the vehicle for the additional equipment, but because of the "Big Brother" like nature of having an operator's every momentary inattention or indiscretion preserved for insurance company scrutiny.
Many otherwise safe drivers will occasionally do something which could be considered unsafe, such as momentarily forgetting to latch their seat belt, or even exceed the speed limits for short periods of time, for example to complete a passing maneuver, or because they are inattentive to their speedometers while keeping pace with cars around them, or when the road gradually changes to a more downhill attitude. An automotive unsafe condition recorder would more likely be acceptable to the majority of vehicle drivers and owners if these momentary lapses in law obedience or safety could be screened from the recording process. The device would likely be even more acceptable if it would give warning to the operator of the existence of an unsafe condition, and a reasonable opportunity to correct the situation before beginning to record the occurrence.
The benefits of such a device would be multiple. Monitored drivers would be motivated to drive more safely by the reward of lower insurance premiums, which could be lowered further if they prove themselves responsible. Insurance companies could eliminate persistent speeders and unsafe drivers, or increase their premiums accordingly. Authorities could more accurately reconstruct accidents. Fleet owners of vehicles, such as busses, trucks and taxis could substantially reduce their major operating expense of insurance, and become more competitive in the marketplace by offering their services at lower rates. The public would ultimately benefit from lowered prices for taxi and bus services and truck shipped goods, as well as the reduced number of unsafe drivers on the road. People would be able to evaluate the safe driving habits of others using their vehicles, such as parents having young or new drivers in the family.
Accordingly, a need exists for a device which can monitor vehicle operating parameters and alert the operator to predetermined unsafe conditions, allow a short time for correction of those conditions, and if uncorrected in that time, record the incident for later review by the appropriate parties.